The Best Intentions
by iloveromance
Summary: Jealous when he learns that Daphne has a date with a less than suitable barista at Cafe Nervosa, Niles takes it upon himself to warn her. But it changes their relationship in a way he never expected. A huge thanks to Melinda for writing the wonderful Cheers/Frasier crossover story "The Love He Left Behind" from which I got the idea for this story. *hugs*
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: In reading Carylfan10's wonderful Frasier/Cheers crossover story "The Love He Left Behind", I was inspired by a small scene that she included involving Niles and decided to expand on it. That being said, I am using some of the same words and dialogue that she wrote, so I credit her with writing the beginning of this story and thank her for allowing me to 'continue' it. I hope I can do justice to what she's already started, even though hers wasn't intended as a story of its own.**_

* * *

His heart beating like mad, Niles rushed into Café Nervosa, grateful to find his brother who was sitting with a handsome dark haired man.

"Frasier! Thank God you're here!" He said breathlessly. "Daphne has a _date_! With our server!"

Frasier's eyes moved upward in annoyance. "You mean _Eric_?"  
"Yes, exactly! We cannot allow that! He is simply _incompatible _with our Daphne! For one thing he earns _tips_ for a living!"  
"Niles-."  
"DO NOT EXPECT ANY GRATUITY FROM THIS TABLE!" Niles shouted at the unsuspecting barista.

Frasier turned to the man next to him. "Don't mind him. This is my brother, Dr. Niles Crane. Niles, I'd like you to meet Sam Malone."

Niles' mouth fell open in surprise. "Sam Malone? The _Boston_ Sam?"

"Yes, that would be me." Sam replied, shaking Niles' hand. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Crane." Then he turned to Frasier and laughed. "Boy, it's a good thing I never had to call you _Doctor_."

"Yes. Things were rather informal in Boston." Frasier explained to Niles.

"So I gather." Niles said absently. "Anyway, Frasier... What shall we do about Daphne? This has disaster written all over it!"

"Niles, calm down!" Frasier said, not bothering to hide his annoyance. "What Daphne does is her business. You are a married man, are you not?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Frasier turned to Sam. "Will you excuse us?"

"Sure! Take all the time you need!" Sam said.

Frasier grabbed Niles by the arm and dragged him to the door. "I'd love to stay here and help you obsess over a woman that you shall never have, but I have some catching up to do!"

Annoyed, Niles pulled his arm away from his brother's grasp. "Oh, all right! But if there is kissing involved tonight, I can't be held responsible for my actions!"

With a sigh Niles walked out of Café Nervosa. He should have known that his brother would be of no help whatsoever. But he had to do something.

The idea of his Daphne going out with that... that_... community college barista_ was simply unfathomable! Whatever did she see in him anyway? The man was pompous, rude and as he'd told Frasier, the man earned tips for a living!

How could this Eric person possibly think that Daphne could live a life where her soul means of financial stability depended on whether or not people enjoyed the lattes her husband served to others at Café Nervosa?

Niles knew for a fact that his lattes were less than stellar, especially when he'd been forced to return to the counter after receiving his drink. How difficult is it to add a _whisper of cinnamon_? Had he no shame?

He turned his head once more and glared at the red-haired pony-tailed man. Appalling! Daphne didn't deserve someone like him. She deserved someone who would love her the way she deserved to be loved.

Someone with an education. Someone who was soft spoken and intelligent and who hung on her every word. Someone who found her beauty indescribable and the scent of her hair completely intoxicating.

Someone... like himself.

But who was he kidding? It would never happen. Not in a million years. He was a married man and there was no refuting that. Married or not, he couldn't say it was a happy marriage. He often wondered if he would be less lonely if he were single.

And even if he did, he and Maris both knew it would be a lie.

He took one last glance at Eric and walked out the door. And suddenly he knew what he had to do. He had to warn her, somehow. The last thing he wanted was to see her get hurt.

But sadly he was afraid that his fear would become a reality.

Without hesitation, he hurried to his car in the hopes that he wasn't too late.


	2. Chapter 2

His heart raced as he took the quickest possible route to the Elliot Bay Towers, but the effort proved worthless. What was the City of Seattle thinking, hiring people to do maintenance on the streets in the middle of a spring rainstorm? Shouldn't hot asphalt remain... _hot _in order to be effective?

And the noise factor was a whole new story entirely! The ear-piercing vibrations penetrated through his car and into his body as he drove at a snail's pace and he made a mental note to contact Mayor Richards first thing in the morning.

But right now he had more pressing things to take care of; like saving Daphne from what would surely be a heartbreaking disaster. She was an angel and a goddess and even if she didn't want him and they had no future together, it didn't mean that she deserved such pain.

Mercifully the traffic cleared just as he reached his destination and his car came to a screeching halt in the first available space. Despite the rain that was pelting his car, thus requiring another trip to the car wash, the inconvenience would be worth it, if his efforts went according to plan.

Without giving it another thought, he scrambled out of his Mercedes and hurried into the building. He just prayed that he wasn't too late.

"Come on, come on..." He called to the sedentary elevator. Dear God, at this rate he could have sprinted up nineteen flights of stairs! Had it not been for the risk of a major medical emergency, he might have even tried it. But as if on cue the elevator doors opened and he rushed into the hallway; his heart pounding in his chest.

Thankfully Frasier's apartment was directly in front of him. He had no time to spare.  
Within seconds he was knocking rapidly at the door and when he heard footsteps and the rattling of the door handle, he continued to knock.

"My goodness, someone must be in a hurry to-Oh... Dr. Crane! I thought it was your father. He always pounds on the door when Eddie is anxious to get come in from his daily run in the park. As long as he's not _too_ anxious if you know what I mean! Oh, your brother would surely have a fit if Eddie were to stain his _Harvest Meadow_ carpet! For God's sake, who ever came up with such a ridiculous name for a color? What's wrong with bloody beige?"

"A-actually Daphne it's called _Harvest_ _Wheat_!" Niles corrected; the words coming out harsher than he meant them. When she looked at him in surprise, he quickly looked away in shame. What was he thinking, correcting her over something so trivial? She was sure to be angry. But before he could apologize she smiled.

"You're right. It_ is_ Harvest Wheat. Whatever would I do without you, Dr. Crane?"

His heart melted and his mind raced with so many ways to answer the question that he knew was rhetorical.

"Actually I think your brother would be more upset knowing that I got the name of his carpet wrong! Shows where his priorities are! So, what brings you by so unexpectedly?"

"A-actually Daphne I came to-."

"Oh right. Your brother said you might come by. But I'm sorry he's not here right now. Apparently he met some woman at Nervosa and couldn't resist asking her out. He barely walked into the door and changed his clothes when he rushed right out again! Said he had a double date and had to pick up Sam from the Hotel Vance. You don't suppose that Sam is a woman, do you? When he said _double date_, I thought that he meant the date was with another couple, but perhaps he meant _two women_!"

And then she laughed; the sound music to his ears. But he couldn't think about that right now.

"He meant _Sam Malone_!" He said harshly. "_The _Sam Malone... The bartender from _Cheers_!"

"Oh..." She said, clearly hurt by his outburst. "Right... How silly of me. He did say that he was meeting someone from Boston at Café Nervosa." She glanced at her watch.

"Oh, bloody hell, Eric will be here any minute! Do I look okay?"

He swallowed hard, looking her up and down. In a strapless blue dress that fell just below her knees and her hair cascading onto her bare shoulders, she looked more than just _okay_. In fact, she'd never looked so beautiful. And suddenly he felt a bit light headed.

"Daphne, you look-."

He grabbed the doorway to steady himself, aware of her hand on his arm.

"Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I-I just..."

The elevator bell sounded and they both turned at once. "Oh dear that's Eric! Dr. Crane, are you sure you'll be all right? I'll help you out, or you're welcome to stay here until your father gets back from his walk with Eddie."

"Daphne, I need to tell you something of utmost importance. It's about..."

"Yes?"

"It's..."

She sighed deeply, signaling that she was slightly annoyed. "Dr. Crane, can't this wait? Eric is here and if I don't hurry, I'll-."

"Daphne, you can't go out with him!"


	3. Chapter 3

She stared at him in disbelief. And then to his dismay she laughed. Laughed! Never in his life had he felt so small. He was only looking out for her well being. Without being asked, he invited himself in and closed the door.

"That's most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"Is it?" He snapped. "Daphne, he's _dangerous_! He-."

"What on earth are you talking about? Eric's a perfect gentleman and he's-."

"A _child_, Daphne! Can't you see that?"

Niles was shaking now, the anger pouring out of him and he could no longer keep calm. "H-he's all wrong for you!"

"You have some nerve coming over here telling me who I can and cannot date!" Daphne shouted.

"Daphne, I just-."

The doorbell rang and they made eye contact for mere seconds before he looked away.

"You _what_?"

"I-I..."

"I thought you were me friend! And where I come from, friends support each other without prying into their personal lives!"

She was distancing herself from him, paining him even further.

"But Daphne, I-."

"You have no right to tell me how to live my life! And I don't care that you pay part of me salary! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a visitor!"

"But Daphne-."

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane!"

Forcefully he opened the door and ushered him out, smiling at her visitors' stunned expression.

"Oh, hello Eric! You're right on time!"

Eric looked around uneasily. "Um yeah. Hey Daphne, you look amazing! Am I... interrupting something?"

"Thank you for the compliment on me appearance, Eric. You look handsome as well. And no you weren't interrupting anything. Dr. Crane was just leaving!"

The words were like a knife through Niles' heart.

"Nice seeing you, Crane." Eric said, extending his hand.

Niles cringed. Why must this kid be so polite? And the way he was dressed... Torn blue jeans and a discount store dress shirt that was most likely found in the out of season bin. But those attributes were nothing compared to the horrid scent of his cologne. The nerve of this kid showing up for a date with Daphne and nary a rose in sight! It was completely preposterous!

"Dr. Crane!"

At the harsh sound of his name from her sweet voice, his head snapped up and his eyes met hers. "Yes, Daphne?"

"I know you're not very fond of Eric but he is me date and the least you could do is acknowledge his presence! This isn't like you, being so disrespectful!"

Again the words cut through his soul. She'd never spoken so harshly to him before.

"But Daphne-."

"It's all right, Dr. Crane." Eric said. "Are you ready to go, Daphne?"

"Yes, very much so." Daphne said, glaring at Niles. She grabbed her purse and coat and walked into the hallway. "Let's go Eric. Goodnight, Dr. Crane!"

As he watched them step into the elevator the doors closed behind them, leaving an ache in his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

His heart was heavy as he returned to his car and he was suddenly grateful that he'd parked in the Elliot Bay Towers garage rather than in the front of the building as he'd intended. At least it would spare him a small amount of humiliation but not all of it.

His overzealous imagination was getting the best of him once more and for a few brief moments, he forgot about his unhappy marriage. It was much more pleasant to imagine himself in the arms of a goddess, no matter how ridiculous it seemed.

He slowly maneuvered his car through the garage and was waiting patiently for the cars to pass him when something caught his eye. There in front of him was the most painful scene imaginable.

Daphne was holding hands with that insufferable Eric as he led her to his car. The kid made no attempt to show any amount of chivalry, choosing instead to climb into the car and unlock her door while still in his seat. The mere sight made Niles' stomach churn. And worse, Daphne didn't seem the least bit insulted. In fact, she looked happier than he'd seen her in a long time.

Silently he chided himself for feeling this way. Jealously was a cruel and horrible trait to possess and after having session upon session with patients who were struggling with jealously, he suddenly felt even smaller. What kind of psychiatrist was he if he couldn't control his own jealous emotions?

With a sigh he moved his car out onto the street and turned right, merging into traffic. He'd barely driven more than a few feet when he found himself only a few cars behind the beat up Volkswagen. The outlandish grey car looked like something that one might find in a junkyard. Or worse, the parking lot of a _mall _of all places!

Silently he prayed that he wouldn't be seen. For he was so close to Eric's car now that he could see the man's reflection in the cheap rear-view mirror that was barely attached to the front window.

Suddenly he began to panic. What if he was seen? He'd never be able to explain his actions and yet he'd done nothing wrong. The only thing he was guilty of was driving home to his wife.

Trying to appear inconspicuous, he slowed his speed, much to the annoyance of the drivers behind him. They showed their anger by gesturing and honking; actions that would normally rattle him. But he was so deep in thought that he was hardly affected by it. He stayed at a comfortable distance, wishing he were at home already. At least there he could be alone, even if Maris was there in the room across the hall.

He was just about to turn right when he suddenly became aware of his location. Things no longer looked familiar and he wondered just how long he'd been self-consciously following them. He should have been ashamed; mortified really, but he was strangely submissive.

And suddenly he knew why.


	5. Chapter 5

He was so stunned he could hardly breathe. Why would Eric bring Daphne here? This was disturbing on so many levels.

He had no idea where they were going but he knew the area all too well. This was one of the most dangerous areas of Seattle and was it not for the fact that he was inadvertently following them; it would have been a cold day in hell before he ventured into this area of town.

Suddenly the stories his father often told filled his mind; stories of car chases, bank robberies and, dare he think it, homicides that took place on these very streets. His father warned Niles and Frasier time and again (and even more often when they received their driver's licenses and were able to set off out on their own) that under no circumstances were they to come anywhere near the forbidden streets.

If they had any reservations about their father's sincerity, it was soon put to rest by shockingly stories of teenagers like themselves who wound up in situations that Niles couldn't even imagine. And Niles had successfully heeded his father's warnings for over twenty years...

Until today.

He shuddered to think of his father's reaction if he learned that Daphne had been taken here by her date-and not just any date; a man that Martin was quite fond of.

That... _community college barista_!

Eric! Eric! Eric!

Just the thought of that man's name made Niles' blood boil yet again and he vowed to make Eric pay for the rest of his life if he harmed Daphne in any way, shape or form.

A million horrible thoughts of Daphne's fate rushed through his mind and he found it hard to force them away.

But he had to remain calm. He couldn't under any circumstances, let them know that he was following them.

In itself, what he was doing was against the law, not to mention childish and stupid. What kind of pathetic excuse for a man (a married man at that!) follows the object of his affections to an area forbidden to him most of his life, just to make sure that she's safe from harm?

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't.

And once more the horrid thoughts ran through his head; desperate thoughts that were reminders of nightmares that his patients had experienced.  
Perhaps he was overreacting. For surely this wasn't as it seemed. And when he thought about it; taking Daphne out of the equation, maybe Eric wasn't so bad after all. The boy was always polite, even if he did talk about himself a bit too much and he seemed to be a good match for Daphne. As much as it hurt him to think so.

Maybe he should give Eric the benefit of the doubt and let Daphne have her much anticipated evening.

And so with a deep sigh, he drove a little further, fully intending on turning around and going to his own home. But when he saw Eric's car slow to a stop, the familiar worry crept into his chest. An unexplained force told him to stay right where he was; hidden from view, but with a perfect line of vision to his angel. Yet he had to do it without being scene.

His ethics pushed aside for what was the first time in his life, he watched as Eric and Daphne got out of the car and walked hand in hand into the seediest looking building Niles had ever come across. The only consolation about this whole scenario was the name on the side of the building; the one that read:

_Jazz it Up_

So Daphne was right. Eric was a musician and he did have a band. And it was obvious that she trusted the man. Daphne was an excellent judge of character; much to Niles' dismay.

_Damn..._

Once again, Niles realized he had over-reacted and he could only imagine the lecture he would endure from Frasier and his father if they knew what he had done.

But still he stayed, watching as they disappeared into the building. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pull himself away.

So he sat in his car, his gaze transfixed on the building and what could be happening inside. But the uncertainty of it was nothing compared to the pain he felt over knowing that he could never have what Eric had;

The most wonderful angelic goddess the world had ever known.


End file.
